


Baking Rivals

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Stickmin AUs [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Henry Stickmin was nothing more than a baker.
Relationships: none yet
Series: Stickmin AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970092
Kudos: 17





	Baking Rivals

Henry Stickmin was nothing more than a baker. His whole family baked cakes, and he wasn't breaking the chain. He just enjoyed the feeling of the dough on his hands, enjoyed adding the frosting and decorating the cake. It felt like life. He loved baking, it was his favorite thing to do. He also loved his customers. Ever since he became eighteen, his parents let him work at their shop. It was amazing to see customers smile at the cake in delight, and it was wonderful to think about the person receiving it. He wondered how they looked when they saw the cake. Did they light up? Did they grin wide enough to be seen from the moon? Did they squeal? Want to eat it right away? He didn't know, yet he still did his job. Until one day, a new bakery came into town: Toppcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a stickmin AU, so here I am. I have like 12 more I will make also.


End file.
